Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Deleted Affair: Portrait Of Young Comet
Gundam: Char's Deleted Affair C.D.A ~ Portrait of Young Comet, (機動戦士ガンダム Char's Deleted Affair C.D.A. 若き彗星の肖像, 2001—2010) is an original story set in the closing minutes of the One Year War dealing with the Zeon withdrawal from A Baoa Qu and the Exodus to Axis and the trials faced by those who had to endure the harsh reality of their new environment with the loss of the war and most of the Zabi Family in combination with the strong desire to continue the Zeon fight for independence. The plot involves filling in the gap between the Orginal Mobile Suit Gundam and serves as a prequel to Mobile Suit Gundam 0083 and finally Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam. A prequel, One Day: Haman's Deleted Affair, was published in 2009. Summary Char's Deleted Affair details the story of the arrival of the red comet at Axis with the remainder of the Zeon forces that survived the war and his fated meeting with a then 14-year old Haman Karn. In combination with dealing with the loss of his love Lalah Sune and achieved his revenge against the Zabis', he must also deal with the advances of Haman Karn, Char must find his destiny in Axis and deal with a Colonel Enzo, who is bent on restarting the war with the Earth Federation. Characters Principality of Zeon/Axis Zeon * Char Aznable * Haman Karn * Natalie Bianchi * Maharaja Karn * Andy * Ricardo Vega * Enzo Bernini * M'Quve * Mineva Lao Zabi * Lalah Sune * Heinz Webern Earth Federation/Titans * Jamitov Hymem * Wyatt Green * Bask Om * Blex Forer Others * Selena Karn * Marlene Karn * Giorgio Miguel * Gerald Sincliar * Illia Pazom Story Volume 01 File:01 Beginning to see the light. The introduction of the chapter shows the final day of the One Year War where the Earth Federation is approaching the Zeon Space fortress A Baoa Qu. While the Fleet approaches the fortress, Char Bids a farewell to Kycilia Zabi just before killing her with a rocket launcher. After killing Kycilia Char attempts to flee the fortress however a team of GMs' has infiltrated and attempt to kill Char. However before Char is hit by the beam from the GM's Rifle, Lalah Sune tells to Char to run and shows him an escape route. After reaching the end of the corridor Char spots a ship being prepped by captain M'Quve for the launch of Mistress Zena and her daughter Mineva Lao Zabi. Char points out that the ship will just be a moving target for the Feddies to use as target practice on, and suggests that a smaller ship to be used to evacuate Mineva and use this as a distraction while Char launches in Mobile Suit to secure a escape route. M'Quve agrees with the idea and offers to act as an escort for the smaller shuttle while Char is reunited with his custom Gelgoog, that has been repaired by a Zeon Engineer. Char quickly boards his unit and launches and tells the engineer to get on board one of the Gwazine escape ship. Char is quickly greeted by a Feddie Salamis ship which he dispatches quickly with a single shot and movies to deal with the other ship, The Federation captain is well aware he is dealing with the red comet and is completily taken in by the ruse and attempts to shoot down the Gwazine, as he belives the remaining Zabis' are on board, While in reality they Have quietly launched from another dock with M'Quve acting as support. While the Federation captain is distracted by the escaping Gwazine, Char has dispatched with the 12 GMs' protecting the Federation Ship, the Federation captain suddenly reliazes that he has been tricked and moves to locate the ship actually containing the Zabis'. Char finally finishes the last GM in his way and Kicks the remains of the Torso of the unit in to the Magallans Bridge, Destroying the ship in the process, however not before the ship fires one last shot from its main cannon destroying M'Quve's Gyan in the process. However the ship is now clear of the battlefield and is now clear federation fleet and moves to join up with the Gwazine which has also escaped unharmed. Their intentions were to head to Granada, however they had already signed a treaty with the Federation so they were left with little choice but to head to Axis. File:02 Chance meeting The introduction of the chapter begins with the Zeon ship, the Pablo scrambling a mobile suit team to deal with three federation ships that have stumbled upon their location. The Zeon team consisting of 2 Zakus' and Rick Dom, easily down one ship before the other two are able to retaliate. However once they realize the situation they launch 8 GMs' to defend themselves but it doesn't stop the Zeon troops from downing a second ship. However there luck quickly takes a turn for the worst when they confirm an additional 5 ships, which will arrive in the next 60 seconds. This prompts them to withdraw from the battle. Later on the Captain of the Pablo files his report with Char and Maharaja Karn and casually establishes that it will be difficult to continue engaging with the EFSF without supplies and ends the report by saying that he hopes he will receive his supplies soon. Before disscusing the nature of the report of the Pablo, Maharaja attempts to test Char in order to determine whether Char would like to continue the Zeon fight for independence. However, what Maharaja is actually trying to guage is whether Char is actually a loyalist or a realist to the cause, but Char is well aware of what is actually being asked at the same time and like always remains composed and answers based on his memories of fighting the Gundam for the first time in his personal Zaku and finally fighting Amuro with a sword at A Baoa Qu, but he also laments on the fact that if Zeon did win the war then, the idea of a true Newtype would have probably not come about either. He finally remarks that he does not want to stop fighting, but if Axis is to resume the fight for independence then it must be done properly in order to preserve life. From this response Maharaja seems satisfied and as the two conclude their conversation Char spots a transport approaching Axis. Maharaja remarks that these are citizens who left the colonys as they were dissatisfied with the rule of the Earth Federation and have come to Axis like so many others so they can live with the remnants of the Principality. Char also notices that a white Rick Dom is acting a guide for the transport. Char wonders about the security of Axis, and questions that if so many civilians know about Axis, does that also mean that the Federation might also be aware of it's existence. Maharaja remarks that they have thought of that as well, and have prepared "something" for that eventuality the Zero Ze Aru. While viewing the Zero Ze Aru, Char is introduced to Captain Enzo Bernini, who remarks that it's a pleasure to meet the red comet in person. At that moment the white Rick Dom docks and its pilot disembarks. It is reveled that the pilot is Maharaja young daughter Haman Karn. Before anyone has time to talk about Haman a female officer arrives with news that Zena Zabi has collapsed. File:03 Dark Cloud File:04 Refusal Volume 02 File:05 Impatience File:06 Raid File:07 The first fight File:08 The Phantom of ... File:09 Desperate battle Volume 03 File:10 Crisis File:11 Fix File:12 Breakthrough File:13 Conclusion File:14 Agent Volume 04 File:15 Inauguration File:16 Heartache File:17 Escape File:18 Emergency Volume 05 File:19 Counter attack File:20 Hostage File:21 Deadlock File:22 Intruder Volume 06 File:23 Resist File:24 Conviction File:25 Aspiration File:26 Stratagem File:27 Rumor Volume 07 File:28 Departure File:29 Vagrant File:30 Birthday File:31 Lane chance File:32 Encounter Volume 08 File:33 Reinforcements File:34 Base File:35 Ambrosia File:36 Leakage File:37 A rescue operation Volume 09 Volume 10 Volume 11 Volume 12 Volume 13 Volume 14 Mobile Weapons Principality of Zeon Mobile Weapons *MS-06 Zaku II *MS-06F2 Zaku II F2 Type *MS-06S Zaku II Commander Type *MS-09R Rick Dom *MS-14S Gelgoog Commander Type *MAN-08 Elmeth *YMS-15 Gyan Vehicles and Support Units * Komusai * Gwazine-class battleship * Musai-class light cruiser * Zanzibar-class mobile cruiser Axis Mobile Weapons *MS-06F2 Zaku II *MS-09R2 Rick Dom II **MS-09R4 Psycommu Rick Dom *MS-14A Gelgoog **MS-14S Char Aznable Gelgoog Break *Rick Dom Kai *AMA-00GR Zero Ze Aru *Trial-type Gaza *MSN-02 Perfect Zeong *MS-09F Dom Funf *MS-18E Kämpfer *MS-09RN-2 Schwarz Tousshe Vehicles and Support Units *Scout Earth Federation Mobile Weapons *RGM-79 GM **RGM-79C GM Kai **RGM-79GS GM Command Space Type **RGM-79SP GM Sniper II **RGM-79N GM Custom **RGC-83 GM Cannon II *RX-78-2/3 Gundam (Unknown type, as color not defined) Vehicles and Support Units Titans Mobile Weapons *RGM-79Q GM Quel AEUG Mobile Weapons *RMS-099 Rick Dias Vehicles and Support Units *Argama-class assault carrier Gallery cover Vol 1.jpg|C.D.A. Cover Volume 01 cover Vol 2.jpg|C.D.A. Cover Volume 02 cover Vol 03.jpg|C.D.A. Cover Volume 03 cover vol 04.jpg|C.D.A. Cover Volume 04 CDA cover 05.jpg|C.D.A. Cover Volume 05 CDA06T_000.jpg|C.D.A. Cover Volume 06 CDA07T_000.jpg|C.D.A. Cover Volume 07 CDA08T_000.jpg|C.D.A. Cover Volume of 08 CDA-vol9.jpg|C.D.A. Cover Volume 09 l_p1013025389.jpg|C.D.A. Cover Volume 10 imagesporracu.jpg|C.D.A. Cover Volume 11 imagesgundammmmmmmmmmmmmm.jpg|C.D.A. Cover Volume 12 imagescharrrrrrrrrrrrrr.jpg|C.D.A. Cover Volume 13 imageskiraaaaaaaaaaaaa.jpg|C.D.A. Cover Volume 14 File:Cda-page039.jpg File:Cda-page079.jpg File:Cda-insert2.jpg gpage006_007.jpg czeonic_corps_mobile_suit_gundam_char_s_deleted_affair_volume05._zip.page001.jpg cpage001.jpg mpage005.jpg Editions *2002-11-25 (Japanese Volume 1)ISBN: 4-04-713511-9 *2003-11-25 (Japanese Volume 2)ISBN: 4-04-713582-8 *2004-07-26 (Japanese Volume 3)ISBN: 4-04-713642-5 *2004-12-25 (Japanese Volume 4)ISBN: 4-04-900767-3 *2005-05-25 (Japanese Volume 5)ISBN: 4-04-713711-1 *2005-10-26 (Japanese Volume 6)ISBN: 4-04-713755-3 *2006-03-25 (Japanese Volume 7)ISBN: 4-04-713803-7 *2006-08-26 (Japanese Volume 8)ISBN: 4-04-713844-4 *2007-07-26 (Japanese Volume 9)ISBN: 4-04-713942-4 *2007-12-26 (Japanese Volume 10)ISBN: 4-04-715002-7 *2008-07-26 (Japanese Volume 11)ISBN: 4-04-715088-1 *2008-11-26 (Japanese Volume 12)ISBN: 4-04-715135-2 *2009-05-26 (Japanese Volume 13)ISBN: 4-04-715239-7 *2010-03-01 (Japanese Volume 14)ISBN: 4-04-715334-6 Category:Universal Century Category:Series Category:Manga